Forum:Kapitel 514 Diskussion
Keine Spoiler-Informationen außerhalb der Spoiler-Diskussion angeben solange nicht das komplette Kapitel erschienen ist! so, die spoiler sind endlich da. es wird einen hammer kampf mit vielen jutsus geben - bin gespannt. und yamato wird gefangen genommen :( ...bin voll enttäuscht - kabuto schafft es yamato einzufangen??? ...ach komm kishi. naja, jedenfalls hat tobi wirklich sich ein rinnegan-auge implantiert. was daraus wohl wird? :/ Johnny/ジョニー 14:13, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Wirklich schade das Yamato gefangen wird, aber das macht irgendwie alles spannender, naja naruto hatte schon erfahrungen im kampf gegen das Rinnegan aber tobi geht bestimmt schlau damit um, habe irgendwo gesehen das es wieder pause gibt stimmt das ? Sasuke 94 14:18, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :es steht doch auf der spoilerseite, dass es nächste woche kein naruto chapter gibt xDD. *genauer hinguck* ^^ Johnny/ジョニー 14:20, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Da wird dan wohl bald wieder ein Konoha shinobi sterben-.- naja wrum sollte er ihn nich gefangen nehmen? kabuto is stärker als Yamato, klingt schon plausibel, aber jetzt kann kurutsuchi auf einmal youton? dasn großer witz ey-.-Ernie1992 14:28, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Boah, die Frau muss aber echt nen Haufen Elemente draufhaben, Doton, Suiton, Katon, Youton und wer weiß was da noch alles kommt, aber du hast recht, kishi schmeißt den Kekkei genkai ein bisschen um sich, ich persönlich warte nur noch auf nen neuen hyouton-user =D Was ich mich persönlich frage ist, warum die Yamato einsacken um die Zetsus zu verstärken, die könnten ja auch den Hashirama-Klon nehmen. Was sein kööönte, ist dass er nicht gut genug kämpfen kann (eher unwahrscheinlich), oder das er mit seinem mokuton die höhle zusammenhält (wegen den vielen wurzeln wahrscheinlicher), aber vllt ist es auch was ganz anderes...sehen wir ja wenns soweit ist. --DasallmächtigeJ 14:30, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Kabuto stattet die Zetsu klone bestimmt mit dem wissen von Yamato ausErnie1992 14:32, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Kann er das denn? Aus dem Kisame-Kampf habe ich geschlossen, dass das Jutsu sowas wie das Jutsu ist, das Kisame und Itachi während Gaaras Entführung verwendet haben. Also müsste Yamato da wohl mitmachen und das ist recht unwahrscheinlich...--DasallmächtigeJ 14:36, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) haha stimmt johny wahrscheinlich war es wegen dem schulstress usw. oder ich habe nicht genug runtergescrollt aber schade das keins erscheint Sasuke 94 14:38, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich denke auch das demnächst ein konoha shinobi sterben wird, dies hatte ich eigentlich schon bei gai erwartet aber hat mich auch gefreut das er noch lebt, und von kabuto kann man irgendwie alles erwarten Sasuke 94 15:08, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich schaue mir die nächsten Spoiler und Kapitel erstmal nicht mehr an. Ich find es nicht so toll das sie Naruto nicht erzählen woll das Krieg ist und ich fänd es besser wen Naruto ändlich seine etwas naive und unschuldige Art los werden sollte. Kabuto wird woll das Holz Element auf die Zetsus implantieren und das wird woll auch das Ende dann von Yamato sein außer Kabuto verpasst ihm eine Gehirnwäsche damit Yamato gegen seine Freunde kämpfen soll. Könnte auch sein das er yamato irgendwann gegen sasuke einsetzt wegen dem holz element Sasuke 94 15:13, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Hmm ich denke er wird Yamato dazu beutzen bzw es versuchen um Naruto und Bee zu kontrollieren sodass sie ihr volle kraft nicht nutzen können , @ Sasuke 94 glaube ich kaum das Holz vs Feuer (was Sasuke ja gut kann und vorallem amaterasu ) Lordsnes 17:23, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) meinst du amaterasu Sasuke 94 15:28, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Genau ! :D danke ^^ Lordsnes hmm hast mit dem feuerjutsu auch recht aber es ist ja bekannt das hashirama auch gegen madara gewonnen hat. aber madara meint später das er nicht verloren hat, aber yamato hätte gegen sasuke eh keine chance Sasuke 94 15:33, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Mich würde auch mal intressieren was nun mit Sasuke ist bis jetzt hat man von ihm ja auch nichts mehr gesehen und was Tobi mit Sasuke eigendlich vor hat. In Tobi´s Pläne passt ja Sasuke nicht rein. Kann ja sein das Kabuto nicht nur etwas mit den Zetsu Klonen macht. Vielleicht implantiert sich ja Kabuto auch Zellen von Yamato in sein Körper um auch die Kraft des 1.Hokage zu bekommen. Also wegen Sasuke glaube ich, Tobi/Madara brauch ihn nur als besonders starken Kämpfer, außerdem hat er ja mal erwähnt, das Augen die Susano´o erwecken können selten sein sollen. Kabuto find ich seltsam, erst legt er ne färte zum Akatsuki Versteck, dann macht er mit ihnen ein Bündnis und dennoch macht er fast schon was er will. Der hat sicher irgend nen Plan, da er selten etwas macht was Tobi/madara wollte. Z.B.: Yamato statt Naruto oder Bee zu entführen und was er überhaupt an Zetsu verbessern will. Mal sehen was er vorhat und wegen Naruto´s art, er ist halt net der hellste um sowas zu kapieren. Er wird sicher sauer sein wenn er erfährt das er versteckt wird.Dragou 19:25, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ich glaub auch das kabuto GARNIX ohne grund macht. der spielt alle parteien gegeneinander aus um am ende zu bekommen was er will. YunaHatake 19:31, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Ich glaube auch, dass er die alle gegeneinander ausspielen könnte um seine eigenen Ziele zu erreichen. Einerseits will er Akatsuki und Sasuke totsehen, verbündet sich aber mit ihnen, und er will Konoha vernichten, gibt ihnen aber Informationen...ob sein Plan aufgeht ist eine ganz andere Sache, wäre vom Klimax her schwer zu machen glaube ich. --DasallmächtigeJ 21:58, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) : :Einfach geil das Kapitle aber was hat Yamato mti Zetsu oda sein Mokuton zu tun naja yamato ist der zurzeit einzige bekannte wirklich lebende mensch der mokuton benutzen kann. ansonsten wäre da ja nur dieser klon. und das element des ersten hokage aus einer direkten dns probe ist bestimmt nicht uninteressant. YunaHatake 11:54, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich fand das jetzt echt doof von Kishi, dass er nicht einmal Oonoki sein Jinton-Jutsu ausführen lassen hat.°Aizen° 22:11, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :ja, schade. anscheinend ist das jutsu so stark, dass kishi uns durch den manga nicht verletzen wollte xDDD Johnny/ジョニー 22:46, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Am Ende des sieht man Kabuto und der sieh ja richt merkwürdig aus. Ich Frage mich ob Oro vielleicht wieder auf taucht. Weil Kabuto ja seine Zell in sich implantierte. Kabuto sagt ja auch das er Yamato nur wollte damit sie an Info´s gelangen und damit sie noch mehr Zetzus erschaffen können da bin ich mal gespannt wie viel das dann sind. Mir gefällt es nicht das Tobi/Madara sich jetzt das Rinnegan implantiert hat. Ich find Kishi übertreib es jetzt was er den bösen Charaktern als in die Hand drückt. Sasuke hat jetzt sein PMS Sharinga und er schüttel ja nur so neue Techniken aus dem Ärmel. Kabuto hat sich ja die Zelle von Oro implantiert. Tobi/Madara hat sich jetzt das Rinnegan implantiert. Sie haben wertvolle Information von Kisame noch erhalten. Yamato ist von ihnen gefange genommen und wer weis was für Info´s sie von ihm erhalten und wie viele Zetzus sie noch erschaffen werden. Die andern kommen dabei find ich viel zu wenig. :bei naruto get es nicht um fairness in sachen "verteilung der kräfte". es geht um die entwicklungen in der geschichte. kishi weiß schon was er tut. Johnny/ジョニー 16:18, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ich freue mich, dass kishi jetzt endlich soviele techniken zeigt. es hat mich sonst immer genervt, nur doppelgänger von naruto und seine verschiedenen rasengan sorten zu sehen. und ich finde es klasse das tobi jetzt so stark ist. weil sonst hätte er doch gar keine chance, gegen 5 ninja-dörfer ,nur mit zetsu (auch wenn es viele sind) und kabuto an seiner seite. naja blöd das nächste woche schon wieder kein kapitel kommt, aba verstehe kishi, dass er ne pause braucht. wir werden sehen wie es weiter geht. mfg Itachi♣ 18:31, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Hi ich frage mich was Tobi/Madara eigendlich mit Fu und Torune gemacht hat. Weil nachdem Tobi/Madara sie in sein Auge gesaut hat. Hat man von ihnen nichts mehr gesehen. ich denke mal die werden jetzt einfach in madaras welt/dimenson/whatever versauern :D wann kommen neue kapitel raus